


Driven To Tears

by ShannonRona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonRona/pseuds/ShannonRona
Summary: Set between Iron Man 3 and the "break".  Pepperony one shot.  Pepper is alerted that Tony is in the hospital...and everyone is worried.Warning: drug and self harm indications, though very slight.





	Driven To Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any part of the Marvel/Iron Man universe...though I do wish I lived in it.   Excuse me if I miss a few details...this is my attempt to get back into writing after about a year break.  Please read and review!

 "Pepper!"

"Miss Potts!"

"Can you comment on Tony's condition?"

"Will Mr Stark be discharged in the near future?"

The questions rang in her ears like sirens as she was led through the paparazzi below the hospital, making her head spin with stress. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding since her phone rang, and she knew her mess of an appearance gave that away. She only hoped she could make sense of everything once she got inside.

"Thank you, Happy," the woman said before making her way toward the elevator alone.

Internally, Pepper Potts was a wreck, but she couldn't let the cameras see that. Ever since the media got word of Tony's arc reactor being removed, they had labeled them a power couple in the business world, both running Stark Industries as their main focus. Being an Avenger didn't help things, though; the super friends had Tony on their beck and call after she allowed him to start designing a few suits again once they patched up their relationship. Though, at times, it still felt like they were living in the pre-Extremis world.

She sighed, trying to focus on what was important at the existing moment - Tony.

Pepper's heels clicked on the floor surfaces as she rushed down the hall until she reached the room she was instructed to go to while they had her on the phone. Walking out of a meeting wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done, so she hoped she had remembered it correctly. Thankfully, she still looked a little formal; it gave her confidence, and she knew she'd need it to put up with Tony...he was bound to be as stubborn as ever after this stunt.

Outside of the doorway, the beeping of his heart rate met her, and as if on cue, all of her toughness and frustration with Tony faded. She peeked through the door and saw him lying there, playing with a hologram display of his phone. He seemed fine, but he looked pale as hell, and...fragile - something that only occurred now that the arc was missing. She shuddered, remembering watching his fall in New York City about a year or two back, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"Tony?" Pepper Potts spoke softly, finally entering the room.

He swiped all of his windows closed and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Hey..." he greeted, looking guilty.

Frowning, Pepper made her way over to sit on the edge of his bed. She reached her hand across Tony's forehead as he grinned up at her, trying to take the hurt out of her eyes. How could he be so positive for someone who tried to...

"I flew back as soon as they called," she told him kindly. "Bruce is beyond worried."

"Did you take the suit?!" Tony immediately asked, his face lighting up thinking about the armor he crafted for her.

Pepper closed her eyes and shook her head after a moment; her red hair felt tight in it's ponytail.

"No, Tony. I left it at home with you, remember?"

His smile vanished. "What's the point of building it if you never use it?"

"I'm not an Avenger like you."

"You could be... I can talk eyepatch into it."

"That's not what I want, Tony," she mumbled.

Tony forced a side smile to avoid a possible argument, but it only showed his sadness more. He looked at her as she ran her nails behind his ear and met his chocolate eyes; they were cloudy and darker than usual.

"I know..." Stark finally admitted, taking her free hand in his and massaging it with his thumb.

"I'm worried about you, Tony," Pepper whispered, looking at their hands. "Rhodey's worried...Bruce is worried...Happy is-"

"I get it," he snapped. Then, he turned his head away, upset with himself. "Sorry..."

Pepper swallowed and cup his face with her hand to turn him back towards her. She knew he hated it when she made him confront things, but he always gave in. She could comfort him if he let her, and usually, he would. Things were just...different this time. He'd stepped over a line she had never imagined.

"They said you did this on purpose..." she told him.

He gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes and tried his best not to look miserable.

"I can't sleep, Pep..." he reminded her. "Before, I had the suits. Then we had the tower. Now..."

"You have me."

He smiled, this one genuine. "I have nightmares," he corrected. "Even in the daytime. I can't fall asleep and I can't stay asleep. These pills are my best bet."

"Sleeping pills?" Pepper questioned, her voice and face showing her disgust.

"They're all I have."

"That used to be me," his girlfriend whispered.

A chill rocked Tony's body as he realized what he had done; he never meant it like that. She was the best thing to happen to him, and everyone knew that, even himself. But sometimes, even knowing she was next to him at night couldn't destroy the memories of that wormhole. Sometimes, he needed a little extra help, and the pills he had in his workshop from a few years before he started dating Pepper still seemed to work perfectly.

"Honey, I love you," Tony told her, trying the puppy dog eyes again.

Potts rolled her own, sighing when he interrupted her dramatic dismissal.

"You are, undeniably the best thing that's ever happened to me," he confided, repeating his own mind.

"That's what you say..." she muttered under her breath.

His face was tight. "I just...it wasn't helping. I took a few more than usual."

"A few?!" she mocked, raising her voice and dropping her hand to his bed top. "Tony, one or two is okay, but seven?!"

"I lost count."

"Lost count? Really?!"

There it was; her usual look of hate and disgust, returning to her beautiful face. It killed him; no, he hadn't done it on purpose, but his overdose was obviously making its way through the systems as attempted self harm, judging by her reaction.

"Pepper," he begged for her attention, squeezing her hand. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Tell that to the press, Tony. And the board. After I figure out what excuse to make for you being here in the first place." Her expression then softened. "You're not indestructible anymore, Stark..."

Ouch. There it was; his last name. Something she rarely used since they defined their relationship.

"I know."

"Do you, though?!"

"Yes."

"Because sometimes you just-"

"I know, I'm a mess."

"-you don't think before you act, and I don't know how to help you."

Defeated, Tony gave her another guilty look and opened dropped her hand. He scooted over in bed and opened his arms, inviting his girlfriend to join him. He was definitely getting soft; instead of fighting, he just wanted to hug the hell out of her. Three or four years ago, Tony Stark wouldn't dare be as cute and cuddly as this.

Pepper let herself cave and slipped her heels off. She held onto her white skirt and layed down next to him. She buried her face in his neck as he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close, silently thanking the heavens she could still feel his body heat and not the cool, slick metal of one of the suits like she'd grown accustomed to.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever hurt yourself, Anthony Stark," she whispered, scolding him gently as she let a single tear slip from her watery eyes.

Stark's mouth twitched before he kissed the top of her head and took in her familiar perfume scent. He closed his eyes, remembering everything he could. He'd blacked out in the shower, attempting to relax himself before trying to sleep. It must have been around four thirty in the morning with no hope of even a wink... He'd take his usual two around eleven that night, but must've not realized how many he had gone through in the passing hours. It wasn't intentional...right?

He squeezed Pepper tighter and ran his thumb across her hand again, studying it as he held it over his chest and his fingers twisted around her empty ring finger. She was right; she used to be it, and now he was making excuses and replacing her with sleeping aids, just like the suits all over again. Things had to change. They had to get better. And it would start with kicking his addiction before he lost the one drug he really needed; her.


End file.
